fotffandomcom-20200214-history
Earane Greenleaf
Earane Greenleaf was the daughter of Legolas Thranduillion and Talia the Hybrid. She was twin sister to Earyende Greenleaf. Earane was one of the original members of the Fellowship of the Fang in the beginning of the fourth age. She eventually was taken by dark powers and fell to evil, along with her half-brother Erain Luthia, but came back. Biography Early Life Earane was born in the town of Bereloth to Talia the Hybrid. She was raised with Earyende Greenleaf and led a happy life until the city was attacked by great wolves, after which she and her sister were given the involuntary ability to change into the monstrous, bloodthirsty warg-like creatures. She spent years in the wild with her sister mastering the ability to change and control the blood-lust of the wolf form. Minas Tirith Earane and Earyende eventually travelled to Minas Tirith , where they met their long-lost father, Legolas Thranduillion. Earane quickly formed a bond with their father and with the elves Tauriel of Mirkwood and Erulassë Undómiel. She proved her skill in battle when she drove off several platoons of orcs during a skirmish at Minas Tirith. After Erulassë had a vision of Isengard and was given a fang necklace by the Valar, Vanya Tirananniel decided to form the Fellowship of the Fang and travel to Orthanc to discover the source of the orcs. Having seen Earane's fighting skill, the wizard recruited her as one of the original eight members and they set off on a journey to Orthanc. Isengard and Tol Eressëa At the valley of Isengard, the Fellowship was attacked by wargs and driven to the tower, where they fended off the newly-born Uruks. Earane was seemingly killed by a rock fall, but was actually just injured. She was discovered later by Erain Luthia, who informed her of her heritage, and she joined with her brother in evil. They attacked King Eomer, whom she had previously loved, and then attacked the remainder of the Fellowship. Earane, however, upon seeing her friends harmed, realised that her place was with them and decided to help fight off Erain. She later convinced him to join with them. She went with them on their journey to the Whole of the World because of a vision that Vanya had (later proved to be planted by the Dark One) and then across the sea to Tol Eressëa to save Vanya and Legolas. She participated in the Battle of Tol Eressëa as a major force with her wolf transformation active. However, she was entranced by Erain, who had been taken to evil by the Dark One, and joined with him and his master. She went with them back to Middle-Earth. Death and Rebirth Upon travelling back to the mainland, she assisted Erain and the Dark One in forming armies to destroy the Fellowship and Gondor. She finally came out of her trance and attempted to run, but was brutally killed by the Dark One's magic. A few weeks later, Tirananniel (now revealed as the Queen of the Vala, Varda) managed to convince the Vala to reincarnate Earane into a slightly different body (with her memories intact). Earane was reborn and met the Fellowship near Gondor. War in the Night Earane was a major front-lines force during the War in the Night. She was reborn shortly before the Second Seige of Gondor, but was fighting in the lower levels of the city in wolf-form for most of the battle, and thus did not witness the deaths of Erain and Talia at the hands of Legolas and Erulassë. She was enraged at Legolas's murder of his own stepson, but eventually forgave him after learning how evil Erain had become. Earane later fought in the Battle of Dol Amroth (having a minor role in the battle) and in the Retaking of Minas Tirith (having a slightly more important but still relatively minor role). Personality and traits Earane was very strong, and always supported her sister in hard times. She did not accept simple orders and always questioned her surperiors when she disagreed with them. She had a loving relationship with her father, Legolas, which eventually detiriorated as she became more and more entranced by evil. She was best friends with Tauriel.